Do You Love Me Too?
by Silent Typewriter
Summary: *EPILOGUE NOW ADDED!!!* (sorry, it's short though) Broe songfic! Brady & Chloe listen to certain songs that gets them thinking about each other. Will they act on their feelings or will they just try & ignore them? Plz R&R!! I'll love ever so much! =)
1. My Only Hope

Disclaimer: Well, as you all know, _Days doesn't belong to me. You'd know if it does 'cause: 1. Belle and Shawn would still be together,  _

                 2. Chloe and Brady would've already dated, got married, and have kids running around the house =P, and 3. Jensen Ackles 

                 would've never left =) Anyway, the song in here ain't mine either; it's Mandy Moore's. It's called "Only Hope" and it's 

                 from the "A Walk to Remember" soundtrack.

A/N: This is my very first _Days fanfic, so even if you're gonna flame me, please be gentle! I'm writing this in an effort to put off on _

        studying for finals (hehe) so my grammar is probably pretty bad 'cause I'm sleep deprived and totally stressed out. Sorry if   

        anything's too confusing for you to understand. Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty sure I have some of the details of the scenes 

        between Brady and Chloe from the show screwed up, so if you notice any of these, kindly let me know so I could fix them. 

        Thanks!

*Words in _italics denotes thoughts_

**Words in **_bold italics denotes song lyrics_**

IF YOU WANNA LISTEN TO THE SONG USED IN THIS FIC, GO TO http://www.angelfire.com/darkside/music19/mandy_moore___only_hope.mp3

The link belongs to Tonya's website called "Fated" (http://www.angelfire.com/darkside/dark_angel_gurl/)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  Chloe leaned her elbows on the window sill, resting her forehead on the cool glass. She wished that she could sort out her feelings for Phillip. _No, she thought. __I already know how I feel about Phillip. It didn't take Chloe long to figure out that she didn't really love Phillip; she was only in love with the idea that there was someone out there who loved her. Being bounced around from foster home to foster home at such at early age made her feel so unloved and when Phillip told her that he loves her, she thought she loves him too. __What I need to figure out is my feelings for Brady, she thought. Chloe had been so confused that she had turned to Craig for advice. "Do you feel like a part of you is missing when he's not with you? Does your heart beat just a little faster every time you see him? Do you feel that you could do anything, be anything when he's with you? Does the mere thought of him make you feel better when you've had a really bad day? Let me tell you, if you ask me those questions with Nancy in mind, the answers would all be yes," Craig had told her. _

              Chloe turned around to turn off the radio. She could hear the beginning bars to one of those "teen-bopper" love songs that Belle listened to all the time. _What do they know about love? she thought. But then as the lyrics began to flow out, Chloe paused and really listened.  _

**_There's a song that's inside of my soul_**

**_It's the one that I've tried _**

**_To write over and over again_**

**_I'm awake in the infinite cold, _**

**_But you sing to me over and over and over again._**

  Thinking back to those questions, Chloe tried to answer them with Brady in mind. _Yeah, I do feel sad every time he has to leave. And every time I see him, I get nervous. And God, every time he's around when I sing, I feel like I'm really singing with my heart… Chloe trailed off in her thoughts. __And that time that I thought he was going out with Nicole, I was… I was… "Mad?" she mumbled to herself. __No, she thought, __I was…I was… "Jealous?" she mumbled. __Was I really jealous? she asked herself. __Well, I felt kinda betrayed by Brady. "But why would I feel betrayed?" she asked herself. __It's not like I'm his girl… "Oh my God!" Chloe gasped. "I am in love with Brady!"_

**_So I lay my head back down, _**

**_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _**

**_I pray to be only yours. _**

**_I know now you're my only hope._**

              _And last summer when he helped me prepare for my audition for Julliard, Chloe thought, __he was always there, telling me what I'm doing wrong so that I could be better prepared for my audition. "Phillip doesn't even care about my singing," Chloe said to herself softly. "Argh! Why am I thinking about Phillip?!" Chloe cried out in frustration. "I already know that I'm not in love with Phillip; I'm in love with Brady. I only hope that he feels the same way too," she said quietly. _

**_Sing to me the song of the stars. _**

**_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._******

**_When it feels like my dreams are so far, _**

**_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _**

              Chloe remembered the night when they had sang that silly song from "The Sound of Music." But the song wasn't silly, not to Chloe. She had taken the lyrics of the song to her heart. She truly believed that Brady could take care of her. "God! Just look at the number of times I went running to him crying," she said to herself. He could always analyse the situation for her and help her understand. 

**_So I lay my head back down, _**

**_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _**

**_I pray to be only yours. _**

**_I know now you're my only hope._**

              Chloe opened the window and allowed the cool night breeze flow into her room. She resumed her earlier position of leaning on the window sill with her elbows and gazed up at the stars in the night sky. _I've always been too scared to say "I love you" to someone else, she thought. __What if Brady doesn't say it back? What if he just laughs in my face? She paused, not sure what she should do. __Should __I tell him or should I just forget about it? she asked herself. __If you don't tell him, then you would never know, a voice in her head countered. "Like I don't realize that," she muttered to herself.  ___

**_I give you my destiny. _**

**_I'm giving you all of me. _**

**_I want your symphony. _**

**_Singing in all that I am. _**

**_At the top of my lungs,_**

**_I'm giving it back._**

              _Brady is the only one who understands my dream, shares my passion for opera, Chloe thought. Sure, Nancy and Craig support her dream of going to Julliard, but did they really understand what Julliard means to her? Going to Julliard had been her dream for as long as she could remember, and her passion for opera? No one in Salem that was within her age group (other than Brady) share the same love for it that she does. __He helped me open up so that when I sing, I'm giving all of my emotions to the audience, which is what a world-renowned opera singer needs to do, she thought. She could remember when she had first met Brady that he had complemented her on her singing but pointed out that she had no "soul" when she sang. A wistful smile appeared on her lips as she recalled that conversation. _

**_So I lay my head back down, _**

**_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _**

**_I pray to be only yours._**

**_I pray to be only yours._**

**_I know now you're my only hope_**

              "I have to tell Brady how I feel about him," Chloe said to herself quietly. And if he doesn't return those feelings… well, she would be leaving for Julliard in September anyway so she could put some distance between him and herself if he rejects her. _I'll tell him when I go help set up the surprise birthday party for Belle, she promised herself. Closing the window, she slipped back into her bed, turned the light by her bedside out, and drifted off to sleep. _


	2. Would You Be My Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: The one for _Days is in part one. The song in here is *Nsync's "Girlfriend" from their album, "Celebrity" It ain't mine 'cause if it was, I'd be a millionaire _

                  by now!

A/N: There is some bashing of *Nsync in here (just the usual stuff about "boy bands"). Just let me make it clear that I DO NOT hate *Nsync. In fact, I enjoy 

         listening to their songs and do so often. I'm only bashing them in the story because I think that's how Brady would react to boy bands. It's nothing against 

        *Nsync, 'kay? So don't start sending me flames for that!

*Words in _italics denotes thoughts_

**Words in **_bold italics denotes song lyrics_**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

              Brady sat on his bed, his back leaning against the headboard, and a file with the specifics on a meeting for Basic Black the next day spread out across his lap. He had been trying to concentrate on the information for the last hour but his mind kept wondering off. Specifically, wondering off to thinking about one girl. Chloe Lane. "God! Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he muttered to himself angrily. He closed the file and headed for the balcony. If the file couldn't get him to stop thinking about Chloe, maybe the view from the balcony will. 

              Once on the balcony, Brady looked out as far as he could into the horizon. The many stars in the night's sky and the lights from Salem blended in together, making the line between the sky and the city almost undetectable from Brady's viewpoint. Brady sighed; even the scenery reminded him of the times he and Chloe spent together as they had grown closer in the past year. He turned around to head back in when he spotted his boom box sitting in the corner. "What's that doing out here?" he muttered to himself. He walked over and knelt down in front of the boom box. "Maybe I've got a rock CD in there that can drown out my thoughts," he said to himself. _Or at least it will make me go deaf in the process so I don't have to hear Belle constantly asking me about what's going on between me and Chloe, he added silently. He pressed play to see what CD was inside._

**_Would you be my girlfriend? _**

**_Would you be my girlfriend? _**

**_Would you be my girlfriend? _**

**_(I like you baby) _**

**_Would you be my girlfriend? _**

              Brady groaned. It was one of Belle's "boy band" CDs. Brady thought that they sang about love way too much. _Besides, he thought, __what would they know about love? They've barely hit puberty! He was about to hit the stop button when the first verse caught his attention. _

**_I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him huh?) _**

**_He doesn't even know you're there _**

              Brady couldn't believe how much he could relate to those words (and to a song of a boy band, no less!). _Yeah Chloe, why do you even care about Phillip? he thought. __He only cares about how you look on his arm; he doesn't really care about the real you, Brady thought bitterly. _

**_'Cause he don't love your eyes _**

**_And he don't love your smile _**

**_Girl you know that ain't fair_**

              _Oh God! Her eyes, he thought. They seem to change colors with her mood; more blue when she's happy and more grey when she's sad. __And her smile, he thought to himself,__ oh God, she can make me feel like I'm the only man in the room where there hundreds of men in that one room with me._

**_In the middle of the night _**

**_Is he gonna be by your side? _**

**_Or will he run and hide? _**

**_You don't know 'cause things ain't clear _**

**_And baby when you cry _**

**_Is he gonna stand by your side? _**

**_Does the man even know you're alive? _**

**_I got an idea _**

              Brady remembered that numerous times that Chloe had come running to him, crying. Most of the time, it was Phillip who had made her cry. And when that whole incident with the nude pictures happened at last year's Last Blast Dance, he knew for a fact that Phillip had actually dumped Chloe because he thought that she had those photos taken willingly. Brady remember spending hours afterwards, driving around Salem, hoping to find her. _He couldn't even bare to have his name mentioned in the same sentence as hers, he thought angrily. "He would never stand by your side Chloe," he said softly, "never."_

**_Why don't you be my girlfriend?_**

**_I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl) _**

**_I know you hear your friends when they say you should _**

**_'Cause if you were my girlfriend _**

**_I'd be your shining star _**

**_The one to show you where you are _**

**_Girl you should be my girlfriend _**

              "Why won't you break-up with Phillip?" Brady asked aloud to no one in particular. "Why won't you break-up with him so that you can be my girlfriend?" _I can be more than your shining star Chloe, he thought. __I would be there to protect you from all the pain that other people may try to cause you; I would stop anyone who would try and hurt you because if they even try, I won't let them get away with it. _

**_Does he know what you feel (know what you feel?) _**

**_Are you sure that it's real (are you sure?) _**

**_Does he ease your mind?_**

**_Or does he break your stride? _**

**_Did you know that love could be a shield yeah _**

              "He doesn't even really love you," Brady said to himself. Brady could see that what Phillip has for Chloe isn't called love; it's called obsession. Brady knew that Phillip could never love Chloe like he loves her because Phillip treats her like one of his possessions. He is constantly calling her, demanding to know where she is and who she's with. _It's worse than a bird living in a cage, he thought sadly. _

**_In the middle of the night _**

**_Is he gonna be by your side? _**

**_Or will he run and hide? _**

**_You don't know 'cause things ain't clear _**

**_And baby when you cry (oh no) _**

**_Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no) _**

**_Does the man even know you're alive? _**

**_I got an idea (listen girl) _**

              "Any time you have a problem, Phillip would shy away from you," Brady continued softly. "He thinks that you could just get over your own problems with a snap of a hand, but any time he has a problem, he expects you to be there for him 24/7, listening to him." Brady gave another sigh. _Don't you see Chloe? If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm there. If you need someone to listen while you rant and rave, I'm there. I would be there no matter what. _

**_Why don't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah) _**

**_I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl) _**

**_I know you hear your friends when they say you should _**

**_'Cause if you were my girlfriend _**

**_I'd be your shining star _**

**_The one to show you where you are _**

**_Girl you should be my girlfriend _**

              "If you were with me Chloe, I would treat you the way you deserve to be treated, like the diva that you are," Brady said softly. He knew that Chloe doesn't like how Phillip tries to buy her forgiveness with flowers and such every time he screwed up. She's not the type of girl where material things is everything. Brady knew that if anyone wanted to try and get Chloe's forgiveness, all they need to do is apologise sincerely. 

**_Ever since I saw your face _**

**_Nothing in my life has been the same _**

**_I walk around just saying your name _**

**_Without you my world would end, yeah _**

**_I've searched around this whole damn place _**

**_And everything says you were meant to be _**

**_My girlfriend... oh _**

              _You changed my life the moment you walked into it, Brady thought as he recalled the first time they had met on the pier. He remembered Chloe was dressed all in black, complete with her black, thick-rimmed glasses. While everyone at her school had made fun of her, Brady thought that she had still looked very beautiful. The first thing he noticed was how the black had sharply contrasted against her eyes. She had been crying, turning her usual sapphire-coloured eyes into a shimmering silvery colour. And ever since that first meeting, Chloe had never strayed too far from his thoughts. No matter how much they had argued at the beginning, he had still fallen for her.  _

**_Why don't you be my girlfriend (yeah) _**

**_I'll treat you good (uh) _**

**_I know you hear your friends when they say you should _**

**_'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend) _**

**_I'd be your shining star (shining star) _**

**_The one to show you where you are _**

              "Why can't you see that I'm the one for you, Chloe? Your parents don't want you to be with me. Even Belle says that Phillip isn't the right guy for you even though he's her friend," Brady said to himself. _Are you ever gonna realize that I'm the one for you, Chloe? Brady thought sadly           _

**_Girl you should be my girlfriend _**

**_You make my heart sing_**

**_You make my heart sing_**

**_My baby my baby... (you make my heart sing) _**

              _You don't just make my heart sing; you make me wanna break out in song and dance every time I see you, Brady thought. __You could always brighten my day, no matter how crappy it has been, by just showing up and giving me one of those amazing smiles._

**_Girl you should be... my girlfriend _**

**_Girl you should be... my girlfriend _**

**_Girl you should be… my girlfriend_**

**_Girl you should be... my girlfriend (it's destiny) _**

**_Girl you should be... my girlfriend _**

**_My girlfriend_**

              After the song was finished, Brady turned off the boom box. He didn't need another "boy band" song to tell him how much he needs to be with Chloe. The last verse of the song had left the mantra **_"Girl you should be… my girlfriend" on permanent replay mode in his head. Brady knew that he had to tell Chloe how he feels about her and if she doesn't return those feelings… well, there's always convincing his dad that Basic Black needs to expand its wings and L.A. would be the perfect place for a new office and he would gladly go there and have everything set up. __I'll tell her tomorrow when she comes over help set up the surprise birthday party for Belle, Brady promised to himself. With that thought in mind, he slipped back into the penthouse and up the stairs to his room and tried to get some sleep. _**


	3. For You I Will

Disclaimer: The disclaimer for _Days is in part one. The song used in here is "For You I Will" by Monica from her album "The Boy Is Mine"._

A/N: Since this is my fanfic, I get to do whatever I with the characters. Therefore: Austin left Sami and is with Greta. (and Austin Peck isn't leaving the show either!  

         Darn NBC, not renewing his contract! Hmph!) Greta found out that John is her dad (yes, I know they just revealed that he isn't on the show but I want Greta 

         to stay on the show, so too bad!) and the baby-switch scandal has yet been revealed. The Puerto Rico storyline has happened but Shawn had come clean 

         with Jan being raped by Paul at the beginning so he and Belle never broke up (but that doesn't mean that Jan isn't still pining for him!) 

A/N2: Sorry… hehe. I realized that I forgot to the link in chapter one to Mandy Moore's song. I have now done that so if you wanna listen to the song, go back to 

           chapter 1 and you'll see the link for it.

*Words in _italics denotes thoughts_

**Words in **_bold italics denotes song lyrics_**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

              The next morning, Brady woke up bright and early. Much too early in his opinion but he couldn't get back to sleep because he had already started thinking about Chloe. _Today's the day, he thought. __I'm going to tell Chloe how I feel about her and nothing in the world is going to stop me, he thought to himself determinately. After that thought, his mind began to wonder off. __I wonder if Chloe is still asleep. I wonder if she's wearing that pink tank top that she wore the last time she was here for a sleep over with Tink. Immediately, Brady smacked himself in the forehead. __God Brady! Get your mind out of the gutter! With that thought, Brady threw the bedcover aside and headed for the bathroom. __Time for a nice, long cold shower, Black. _

              At the Wesleys' house, Chloe was just beginning to wake up. She had just the most amazing dream about Brady. She turned her head and glanced over at the clock; it read 7:34. She groaned and turned over, hoping to get more sleep but it was useless. Her mind had wondered back to the dream that she had about Brady, which in turn brought back the memories of the time when she and Belle had returned to the penthouse and found Brady practically naked (save for the potted plant) at the foot of the stairs. _God! He looked so gorgeous and yet so cute with that plant in front of him, she thought. "Argh! Stop thinking about him Chloe Lane!" she scolded herself as she pulled the sheets over her head. __You're never going to be able to tell him how you really feel about him if you keep thinking like this, she thought to herself. After a few moments, when she began to feel suffocated, she threw the sheets aside and headed for the bathroom. __A nice, long cold shower will cool you off, Lane. _

              By nine, Brady was driving himself crazy sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Mimi to show so that she would keep Belle away from the penthouse while they got the party set up. On the outside, Brady kept the usual front of his usual calm and collective self with the newspaper in hand and a cup of coffee on the table. On the inside, he was bouncing off the walls. "Come on, Mimi. Where are you?" he muttered. 

     "Did you say something Brady?" Belle asked, looking up from her breakfast of cereal and a fashion magazine. 

     "Huh? Oh, nothing. Guess I was just reading something aloud from the paper," he said covering up.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Immediately, Belle jumped up from the table. "Oh, that must be Meems!" she said excitedly. 

     "Thank God!" he muttered. He got up and headed for the front door where Mimi and Belle were already planning on which stores to hit first. When Mimi looked up, she noticed the glare that Brady was sending her way. "Hi Brady," she said meekly.

     "My, Mimi. Aren't you here early today," he said sarcastically, with special emphasis on "early". 

     "Umm, yeah. Anyway, come on Belle, I heard there's a sale going on at Ballistix and you don't wanna miss out," Mimi quickly replied as she dragged Belle out of the house. Belle quickly waved to her big brother before disappearing out the door. 

              Quickly crossing over the room to where the phone was, Brady quickly dialled the familiar number of Chloe's cell phone. 

     "Hello?" Chloe said in a hushed voice.

     "Chloe? Where are you and why are you whispering?" Brady asked.

     "I'm downstairs hiding in the bushes waiting for Belle to leave and I'm whispering because she just walked by and might've heard my phone ringing," she replied, slightly annoyed that her hiding place might be blown because of Brady's call.

     "Oops. Well, come on up when the coast is clear," Brady told her before hanging up. 

  It was a few minutes before the doorbell rang again. When Brady opened the door, he had to use all of his willpower to not kiss Chloe senseless then and there. She had on this sexy (meaning tight) red, three-quarter sleeve shirt that had a neckline low enough to show some cleavage (but not too much) matched with an indigo-coloured skirt that reached just above her knees. On her feet was a pair of black stiletto heels that just made the outfit look even more sexier. Her hair was pinned up except for a few loose strands which framed her face perfectly. 

              Chloe wasn't left unaffected. Brady was wearing a white wife-beater that seem to just cling to his abs. The sleeveless shirt revealed well-toned, muscled arms from hours of working out. It was apparent that Brady had opted not to shave that morning and the five-o'clock shadow on his face was driving Chloe crazy. She had to remind herself to breathe and not to drool. 

              The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before they broke the gaze. "Umm, come on, let's get started with the decorations," Brady said shifting uncomfortably. 

              Both spent the morning decorating the penthouse in silence, trying to decide how to begin the conversation that could change their lives. It was nearly one when Brady suggested that they stop for lunch. While they were heading for the kitchen, both had decided that they would tell each other their feelings over lunch. Brady had opened the fridge, grabbed two sodas, and set them on the kitchen counter when he paused and looked at Chloe. 

     "Chloe,"

     "Brady," they had both said at the same time. They gave an uneasy laugh before Brady continued. "You first," he said. 

     "Look, there's something that I want to talk to you about," she began when she was interrupted by the doorbell. Inwardly, Brady groaned. _God! I'm never gonna be able to tell her, he thought to himself as he walked to the door. When he opened it, he found Shawn and his family, and Greta and Austin at the door. "Hey man! We come bearing food!" Shawn exclaimed as he pushed himself into the penthouse. _

     "We thought we'd give you some help with setting up the party," Austin added as he walked by hand-in-hand with Greta. Greta paused and gave her little brother a peck on the cheek. 

     "Umm, sure," Brady stuttered. _I'm not gonna be able to tell Chloe my feelings for her now! Brady thought as he closed the door behind Bo and Hope. __Not with all these people around!_

              Chloe was been just as surprised when the group entered the kitchen with the pizzas. "Shawn! Greta, Austin! What are you guys doing here?" she asked in surprise. _Great! Just what I need; an audience when I'm about to pour my heart out to Brady, she thought. "We thought you might want some help in decorating the place for Belle's birthday party," Shawn replied as he placed the pizzas on the kitchen counter._

     "Oh." That was all Chloe could think of to say. The pizzas were quickly consumed and the men went to finish off with the decorations and hooking up the sound system while the women stayed to the kitchen to prepare the food. 

              The afternoon passed quickly and at around 3, more people began to arrive. By four, everything had been set up and most of the guests had already arrived. People were milling about, mingling with each other when the phone rang. Brady had to manoeuvre his way around the large group of people in order to get to the phone. "Hello?" he answered. "Brady? It's Mimi. I don't have much time but Belle is just paying for her last purchase and we'll be heading back. We'll probably be there in about 10 minutes, okay?" Mimi informed him. 

     "Okay, see you in ten," he replied. He put the phone down and put his fingers to his mouth to whistle at everyone for there attention. "Belle's going to be back in about 10 minutes so start looking for you hiding places!" he told everyone. With that, everyone began looking around for a place to hide. Brady stood by the door, watching the indicators above the elevator to see if they were heading up for the penthouse. When the lights lit up for the floor below and didn't seem to stop, he quickly shut the door and turned all the lights off, an indication to the guests that Belle was on her way in. Everyone became quiet and they could hear Belle slide her key into the lock as she continued her conversation with Mimi about a dress that she saw while they were shopping. When she opened the door, she was greeted with darkness. "What's going…" she began.

     "SURPRISE!!!" everyone shouted as they jumped from their hiding places.

     "Oh my God!" Belle shrieked with laughter as she dropped all her bags. She spotted Brady near the staircase and headed for him. "You planned all this, didn't you?" she said suspiciously, but her eyes were filled with laughter. 

Brady put his hands up in mock defeat. "Yes, if you must know. It was me," he said. "But I wasn't the only one who planned this," he added as he nodded his head towards Chloe. "You too?" she asked as she looked at Chloe. Chloe nodded her head slowly, not sure what to expect. Belle threw her arms around Chloe. "Thank you so much!" she cried happily. "What? I said I helped plan you a party and I get the twenty questions. I tell you Chloe had a hand in this and she gets a hug?" Brady asked, mocking hurt.

     "Oh, I guess I'll have to give you a hug too," Belle said with fake dislike. Everyone laughed at the antics of the two siblings. 

              Pretty soon the party was in full swing. Every time Brady turned around, he found Chloe. But he also found his uncle Phil next to her. _Forget it Black, he thought to himself. __She's not gonna dump Phillip for you. The ringing of the phone brought him out of his reverie. "Hello?" he answered. Brady could hardly hear who was at the other end of the line. At some point, someone had turned up the music fairly loud. "Hang on a sec," he shouted into the phone as he headed for the balcony. After shutting the door, he tried again. "Hello?"_

     "Brady? Is that you son?" John asked.

     "Yeah, dad. Where are you? Belle's party has already started," he replied.

     "Doc and I had some car troubles coming back," John said

     "Do you want me to come pick you up?" Brady asked.

     "No, it's fine, son. We already had the car towed but they can't get the parts they need until tomorrow so we won't be able to come back until tomorrow afternoon," John told him.

     "Do you guys have a place to stay for the night?" he asked.

     "Yeah, don't worry about us old folks," John joked. "Just tell Belle that Doc and I are sorry we can't make it to her party and that we wish her a happy birthday, okay?" 

     "Will do," Brady replied before hanging up. He was finished with the phone call but he didn't want to go back to the party just yet. Instead, he stayed outside, taking in the night sky. 

              Chloe had seen Brady step out onto the balcony with the cordless phone. _I wonder who it is. But she didn't have much time to ponder that question because Phillip was back again. Even though she had broken up with him earlier that morning, Phillip seem to still not get that he and Chloe are over. Chloe turned around to face Phillip; she was starting to get really annoyed by this. "Phillip, for the last time, it's over! I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings but I'm not in love with you. The only love that's between us is the love for a friend, okay? For now and forever Phillip," Chloe told him again._

     "But Chloe," Phillip whined. "We're meant to be, I just know it," he continued on. 

     "No Phillip, we're not," Chloe replied. She turned and walked away from Phillip as quickly as she could. She zigzagged through the crowd of people, hoping to lose Phillip. When she finally stopped, she noticed that she was close to the balcony. She looked out and found that Brady was still out there. _Now's a good time as any, she thought. _

              Brady didn't have to turn around to know that it was Chloe the moment she stepped onto the balcony. He didn't know how, but he just knew. He didn't turn around; he just stood there, waiting for her to say something.

              When Chloe stepped onto the balcony but Brady didn't turn around, she didn't know what to say. She wanted him to turn around, to say something, anything! _Get a grip, Lane. You're here because you want to tell him about how you feel about him, remember? she thought to herself. "Brady?" she said quietly. "What Chloe?" Brady asked tiredly. He felt tired, too tired to deal with Chloe right now. _

     "Brady, about lunch, when I wanted to tell you something, uhh," Chloe knew she was stalling for time but she couldn't help it; she was about to pour her heart out to someone, something she had never done before. She took a deep breath and said her feelings as fast as she could. "IbrokeupwithPhillipthismorningbecauseIrealizedthatIdon'tlovehimIloveyou," she said quickly.

     "What?" Brady couldn't catch a word she said, but he could've sworn that he heard an "I love you" somewhere in that sentence. He turned and looked at her. She was looking at him nervously, waiting for a reaction. "Did you just say that you love me?" Brady asked.

She nodded, still waiting for some kind of reaction from Brady. When Brady didn't say anything in return, Chloe turned to leave. _I'm such an idiot! I've just made a big fool of myself! she thought. Brady grabbed her arm. "Chloe!" She paused and slowly turned back to face him. "I love you too," he said softly. _

     "Really?" she asked.

     "Yeah," he replied. She threw her arms his neck and kissed him with all that passion that she has. He pulled her close to him and returned the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Chloe's face was slight flushed. They could hear a slow song coming on from inside the penthouse. Someone had pushed some of the furniture to a corner, creating a dance floor for couples to dance together. "Dance with me, Diva?" Brady asked.

     "Of course," she replied. They held each other close, swaying slowly to the music. They both recognized the song. It was from the movie they had watched a while back when they had needed a good laugh. Of course, seeing any pro-athlete play his sport with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck would be funny anyway. 

**_When you're feeling lost in the night,_**

**_When you feel your world just ain't right_**

**_Call on me, I will be waiting_**

**_Count on me, I will be there_**

**_Anytime the times get too tough,_**

**_Anytime your best ain't enough_**

**_I'll be the one to make it better,_**

**_I'll be there to protect you,_**

**_See you through,_**

**_I'll be there and there is nothing_**

**_I won't do._**

              Chloe began to softly hum along with the song during the first verse. By the time the song hit the chorus, she softly join in.

**_I will cross the ocean for you_**

**_I will go and bring you the moon_**

**_I will be your hero your strength_**

**_Anything you need_**

**_I will be the sun in your sky_**

**_I will light your way for all time_**

**_Promise you,_**

**_For you I will._**

              Brady was surprised to hear her sing along with the song. He was surprised not only because of Chloe's knowledge of the lyrics, but also because of the emotion that she sang with. However, it was Chloe's turn to be surprised when Brady began to sing along during the second verse.

**_I will shield your heart from the rain_**

**_I will let no harm come your way_**

**_Know these arms will be your shelter_**

**_Know these arms won't let you down,_**

**_If there is a mountain to move_**

**_I will move that mountain for you_**

**_I'm here for you, I'm here forever_**

**_I will be your fortress, tall and strong_**

**_I'll keep you safe,_**

**_I'll stand beside you, right or wrong_**

              When the chorus came on, Chloe joined in with Brady.

**_I will cross the ocean for you _**

**_I will go and bring you the moon_**

**_I will be your hero your strength_**

**_Anything you need _**

**_I will be the sun in your sky_**

**_I will light your way for all time_**

**_Promise you_**

**_For you I will_**

              Brady stopped after the chorus. He couldn't remember the next verse. But Chloe remember and she sang it with all the emotion that she had to those words.

**_For you I will, lay my life on the line_**

**_For you I will fight, oooooh_**

**_For you I will die_**

**_With every breathe, with all my soul_**

**_I'll give my world_**

**_I'll give it all_**

**_Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me) _**

**_And I'll have to leave it be_**

              Brady couldn't believe the emotions that he heard in Chloe's voice as she sang the verse. It was like Chloe telling him that she loves him so much that she would do anything before she would let anything happen to him. No one had ever said that to him before. As the chorus came on again, he joined in. 

**_I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)_**

**_I will go and bring you the moon_**

**_I will be your hero, your strength_**

**_Anything you need_**

**_I will be the sun in your sky_**

**_I will let you wait for all times_**

**_Promise you (Promise you)_**

**_For you I will_**

**_I will, I will, I will, _**

**_I will cross the ocean for you _**

**_I will go and bring you the moon_**

**_I will be your hero your strength_**

**_Anything you need, (Anything you need)_**

**_I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)_**

**_I will let you wait for all times_**

**_Promise you (I promise you)_**

**_For you I will (Ooooh)_**

**_I promise you_**

**_For you I will_**

              As the song faded out, Brady pulled Chloe in for a kiss. "I meant what I sang in the song Chloe," he murmured. "For you, I will."


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: It's in part 1. There's no song in this chapter so, no disclaimer (duh!)

A/N: Just a short (really!) explanation on why it was that Chloe and Brady heard those exact songs!

*Words in _italics denotes thoughts_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

              Belle hummed happily to herself as she walked into dot.com. Brady is getting along great with her mom and Chloe. Her relationship with Shawn has just gotten better and better. In fact, she was going to dot.com to meet the love of her life right now. _Yep, life is good, Belle thought to herself. When she walked in, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She quickly moved behind the tower of CDs and took a peek. Sitting in the corner booth were Chloe and Brady. Their heads were together and they were smiling and whispering to each other. She looked at their table and noticed that they were holding hands with each other. __Aha! I knew it! she thought. She was so intent on spying on her best friend and her brother that she didn't notice Shawn coming into dot.com and sneaking up on her. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered "hey" into her ear. Belle was so startled that she nearly knocked the tower of CDs over. "Shawn!" she hissed at him._

     "Who are you spying on?" he asked.

     "Whatever are you talking about?" Belle asked innocently.

     "Yeah, right," he replied. He began to look in the direction that he had caught Belle looking in when he came into dot.com. He found Chloe and Brady laughing with each other softly in the corner. "So, how did you get those two together?" Shawn asked.

     "Who me?" Belle asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at Shawn. 

     "Yes, you," Shawn said as he gave a peck on Belle's nose. "If those two are going out, I know that you had something to do with it," he replied, leading Belle to a booth. 

     "Why do you automatically assume that because my brother and my best friend are going out that I had something to do with it?" she asked, crossing her arms and pretending to be angry at Shawn.

     "Because I know you Belle. So, spill it; how did you get big, bad Brady Black to admit his feelings for Chloe?" Shawn asked.

     "Oh come on Shawn. It wasn't that hard. I knew that they both had feelings for each other. All I had to do was find the right songs for them to listen to and voilà!" she told him. 

     "Well, perfect girl, since you've obviously completed your latest mission successfully, how 'bout I treat you to an iced café mocha?" Shawn asked.

     "Oh, well, Chloe and Brady aren't my _latest mission actually," Belle said._

     "Really? Then what is your latest mission, dare I ask?" Shawn asked.

     "This," she replied and she leaned over and kissed Shawn passionately on his lips.

The End!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N: Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of a sequel since I've got the next 2 weeks off from university and I've already got an idea bouncing around  

         my head, but it's not going to be a songfic (it actually requires way too much thinking believe or not), but definitely a Broe and more of the other characters 

         too! Let me know!


End file.
